The Secret Column
by Leonie1988
Summary: Someone is writing a column for the school newspaper. But you'd never guess who it is by the stuff the person writes. I know this has been done before, but just go with me, this is also a Brucas story!
1. Chapter 1

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**To Musicians, Mathletes, Athletes, Nerds, Jerks, Wanna-be's, snobs, punks, couples, singles, bookworms or the other lonely or happy souls in Tree Hill High.**

**First things first: I won't tell you who I am. Figure it out yourself, if you are so eager to know.**

**But I'll tell you what this is all about. I was recently approached by someone, who shall not be named here, who read something I wrote, which won't be printed here and this person asked me to write a column for the school paper. What I am writing about? You and me and other stuff that might be interesting, whatever floats on top of my mind when I turn on my computer.**

**I'll start with something nobody knows about me. Not even my best friend, who would stare at me open-mouthed if she knew. I write a lot (I still don't know how that person found out about that). I write short stories, articles for the Tree Hill Gazette under a synonym and recently I have started to write my first real book. But don't get me wrong, I'm no nerd, my grades are fine, but not great and most of the time I'm not all that interested in what the teacher has to tell me. Now you are asking yourself how a person, whose articles are printed in the Gazette, is not interested in what his literature teacher has to say, but it's true. Why do I have to know birthdays of dead poets or why do I have to read and adore Hamlet, to write? I want to guide my readers to the future and not back to the dusty past. The present and future is so much more interesting. How do kids nowadays tick? What makes them happy or sad? How are they categorized at school? Are they being treated biased? Kids can be mean. Sometimes they don't even know it, but by pegging somebody for something, it's very hard for that person to free himself from those prejudgments. So in some twisted way, this column will help me free myself too. Even if it's only for myself and nobody will ever find out. I said it: in a twisted way.**

**I'm sure you want more secrets, right? Well, I'll give you another one next month. You'd be surprised at how many of these secrets there are! I have material for the whole school year.**

**Now enough about me. Let's talk about you. I promised, right?**

**I can't talk about my closest friends or you would immediately know who I am. But I have some juicy news about Josh M., he was seen flirting with Mrs. Rodriguez last week after Spanish. Or there is Jenny K., she told her boyfriend she was still a virgin, only so she wouldn't have to sleep with him right away, but who haven't told a guy that lie before? They are so clueless sometimes. You would think they knew the difference. I also know that Hanna J. only changed schools last year, because her mother caught her using drugs in her bathroom. Bad habit. Don't copy it. (Only that you know, I changed all the names, I am a bitch sometimes, but I know when to keep my mouth shut!).**

**Okay, I'll be back in two weeks!**

**See you in the hallways.**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Glenda Farrell put the paper down and looked around. She tried to imagine who of the faces she looked at could have written something like this. She looked at the prom queens, the Brooke's, Peyton's and Haley's of this world. They were too shallow, maybe Haley? But everybody knew she was smart, it could never be her. It would have to be someone from the middle. Someone not too popular, but also not too nerdy or a loner like myself, because this person seemed to like everybody. She saw through the masquerades. She seemed to know how it is to be prejudged. Then she overheard a conversation on a nearby table.

"Okay , who do you think this is?" This curly blond, Peyton Sawyer, asked.

"I have no idea. have you seen Haley?"

"She is at the tutor center, she wanted to join us later though."

"Good, she promised me to go shopping with me today." Brooke Davis answered.

Glenda stopped listening, they were definitely too shallow.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

To be continued…

.

.

**Please review, I like those!**

**.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Okay, I'm back for another secret. This secret is actually comical, because I have spent the last couple of years watching guys play basketball, we all have. Basketball is so much more to me than just watching a game. It is so much more than the triumph of your school team winning. To me it is the only thing that ever connected me to my father. When I was little, my father worked all the time. I won't say much about the circumstances; let's just say he wasn't around much. But once a month when he WAS home, he took me out to our driveway, were he had put up a basket, to play with me. That was the only times I remember being happy to be with my father. I know he would've rather had a son or a guy friend to play with, but I was happy he chose me. So over the years, while I was still young enough not to be too angry with him, I grew up to love the game without reservations, because I associated it with time with him. Even after we stopped playing, because I became too old, I still woke up sometimes at night, went out and threw some hoops to remind me of the good times. The last time we played was six years ago. I was outside on my own, shooting fouls, when his car pulled up beside me in the driveway and he started playing with me. After we finished playing, totally exhausted from the game, we sat down on the front steps of our house. He told me that that was the last time. He said I was now too old for to be playing a boy's sport, he told me to either join the cheerleaders or pick up knitting. Yeah right, as if a girl can only do such things. I haven't really talked to him since, not only because I was pissed with him for giving up the only thing that connected us, but also because he is even less around than he was back then. Okay, some of you will give this secret a hint about who I am, but not too I hope.**

**Absentee fathers are common in Tree Hill after all. Every second person I know doesn't have one around. We all say how modern we got in the last 50 years, woman go to work as much as their husbands, every second marriage is divorced and there is the sex before the honeymoon part of course. But that is not progressive. It would be progressive, if it would change into something better but it is not. The result is often only single parents, broken dreams and kids who are left with nannies and grandparents. The world hasn't found the good middle yet, where woman can work, but still make their marriage work. I see so many unhappy faces every day in school and it makes me so sad. Though on the other side I think, there were always problems. Even 50 years ago, kids had unhappy parents, because they held together a marriage that wasn't working anymore or because their boyfriend or girlfriend betrayed them.  
All that makes me so angry. So I say to you people from Tree Hill High. Live your dreams, be happy, because it all can change tomorrow and it can always get worse.**

**Okay, so the Josh guy I told you about last week has kept on flirting with the Spanish teacher, I have my sources. Yay. I wouldn't get caught man. Let me tell you, affairs with teachers never end well.**

**Okay, let's recap. Now you know that I don't talk with my father and I notice people, every kind of people, not only the popular ones or only the freaks. But most importantly I like to play basketball. So watch out for a hot, basketball playing girl.**

**Until next week,**

**Sue Bird ;-) No just kiddin'.**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Lucas Scott hadn't put the newspaper down all the way to the gym. He nearly ran into Mouth in the hallway because of it. She has a connection to basketball, a jerk father; she is observant and loves to write. If this wasn't a girl and he was somebody else, he would think he was the one who wrote this column. Freaky.

"Hey Scott, are you ready for practice?" Skills came in. "Oh god, are you also obsessed with this mystery writer girl?"

"I'm just wondering…" Lucas said, looking down again.

"Well, it'll come out eventually. She seems to be a smart girl, but at some point she'll let something slip that'll reveal her. And then Uncle Skills will be there to heal all those wounds her father gave her."

"Yeah right, whatever you say man." Lucas laughed and clapped Skills on the back.

He changed and joined his team in the gym, where the players were already mingling with the cheerleaders as always. His eyes caught Peyton and Brooke, who were still sitting on the sidelines, talking and laughing. He had just returned to Tree Hill from Charleston and he was sad about all the things he had missed while he was gone. Brooke and Peyton were back to being friends and Naley was still going strong in their marriage. They had all been a little mad with him for just leaving and he really couldn't blame them all that much, though they forgave him. He now knew he couldn't run away from his problems. He looked at Brooke more intently. She laughed at something Peyton said and he could see her beautiful dimples flashing, while she hit her friend playfully. He had told them at Haley and Nathans party that they would be friends, the three of them, but deep down he knows he won't be able to keep that promise. Not for long.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

To be continued…

.

.

**Please review, I like those!**

**.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Thank you so much for the great reviews I got this far! You are amazing!**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Hey Super Cool Party People!**

**New week, new secret! Because I know you want one, I heard you all whisper in the corridors, speculating about who I am and what I would tell you next. Most of you are so wrong though, I had to laugh out loud about some things I heard. I can say one thing, or actually two: I am no orphan and I am certainly not playing in the girls' basketball team, they wish!**

**I thought about what I am doing here. I'm telling you all these secrets and the more I tell you, the more obvious it gets for me, how fake I must be in school. I'm sure now there will be some stuff coming up, that my best friends knows, so I'm not keeping everything to myself, but maybe it is good, when in the end everybody knows who I am. That way I don't have to keep on pretending. Too many kids do that nowadays, if it is to impress a boy/girl, to mingle in the popular crowd or simply to protect themselves from cruel classmates. If there is a problem at home they don't talk about it, they deal with it themselves. Virgins tell sex stories they read on the internet and issue them out as their own. There might even be religious people who are hiding it, to not become a target.**

**My next secret is, or better yet secrets, are, that I cook and listen to Wagner, Bach and Hayden while doing it. Okay, I can only cook like four dishes, but they are pretty good. The classical music just brings me in the right mood; otherwise it's not my genre at all. I like recent chart hits and everything that sounds positive and happy. All that moody stuff is not my thing at all. Now a few people know who I am. Or at least one can guess ^^ Okay, this secret was a bit lame, I'll tell you something juicy next week, promise. So keep on reading.**

**As you all probably know, the school celebrated Haley James and Nathan Scotts wedding recently. I want to congratulate them through this, I hope you two be happy together and lead a wonderful life. And please rub some of your happiness off on people who aren't!**

**Sorry, I have to go to class now!**

**Love you guys,**

**Jamie Oliver for Dummies**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Brooke exited her Beetle, when her best friend came running in her direction and pushed her back inside.

"We have to talk, not so fast." Peyton said and got into the passenger seat.

"So I guess you DID figure it out." Brooke said and smiled.

"Brooke DAVIS! Why didn't you tell me! Until today I had NO idea!"

"Look Peyt, I'm sorry I haven't told you those things, I…" Brooke began, but was cut off quickly.

"Well, at least you gave me a clue now and I am the first to know. You are forgiven. I can't believe it. I mean the writing stuff and the basketball with your dad? Especially the second part, we know each other for ten years! How comes I never knew?"

"Oh I don't know Peyt. I don't know why I kept it a secret from you back then and now it would just been silly to bring it up without reason. And… God, I guess I felt safe doing it anonymous."

Peyton looked at Brooke and took her hand. "Oh , you HAVE to give me those articles you wrote, I'm dying to read them!"

"So you are really not angry?"

"I am not, don't worry. But…"

"What…Peyton?" Brooke said, hoping Peyton hadn't changed her mind.

"Even better: We make a deal, I forgive you, when you cook for me, give me your stuff to read and then we go play ball at the river court tonight." Peyton said and grinned.

"Ha! You already said it was fine!" Brooke answered, but laughed.

"I changed my mind."

"Fine… you win, but only because I love you and I still feel bad."

"Good, but if the food is not eatable, we are ordering pizza!"

"Just wait and see ."

The doorbell rang and Brooke was very confused. Peyton knew were the spare key was, she never rang the bell.

"Second!" she yelled, while opening the oven and turning it off.

She walked to the front door, only to find it was Peyton.

"Why didn't you just come in Curly?"

"I don't know Miss Davis, this is dinner after all. So it's true! You are really listening to Bach. You have to explain that to me later."

"You are crazy. Come in already, the food is almost ready, sit down in the dining room; I put a recent article there for you to read. I'll come with everything in a second."

"Don't go all grown up on me now, you are scaring me. Why does it not smell burned here? You can't cook. You even burned the cookies you baked at my house!"

"I was twelve then and besides, I wrote that I can only make these few meals." Brooke said in mock hurt. Peyton walked into the dining room, were there was a set table, with a folder sitting next to one of the seats. She nearly ran over to it and started to read immediately. The title was "Smart Girls Marry Money – The review."

Peyton started to read with interest, until Brooke came in, with two plates with delicious smelling food.

"Brooke you are scaring the shit out of me!"

Brooke only giggled. "Wait before you taste the best meatloaf in the whole wide world. You'll be scared to eat it anywhere else afterwards." Brooke said and poured Peyton wine. "And wine from the house bar! Absentee parents have their positive sides!" Brooke said and beamed at Peyton, waiting for her to take her first bite. "EAT!"

"Okay, okay!" Peyton said smiling at put the article down. She took a bite.

"Okay, you are not the person I know, who are you and what did you do with my best friend? Brooke, this is very good."

"Thank you, but I already knew that."

"And this article is cool too."

"Yeah, I just read this book, wrote something about it and sent it to the Gazette. I just write something sometimes and now that you know my synonym, you can always read them."

Peyton looked at the end of the page and smiled. "BPS? What is that?"

"Brooke Penelope of course!" Brooke said and hoped Peyton wouldn't notice that she skipped one part.

"And the "S"? Oh my god! The S stands for Scott, doesn't it? You are still into him! Brooke Davis!"

.

.

To be continued…

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

More reviews! With you guys I'm getting a bit addicted to reviews ^^

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**No column today, but there will be one tomorrow! Promise!**

**And thanks to everybody who reviewed! I am very happy!**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Peyton raised an eyebrow at Brooke and waited for her response. Brooke looked shocked for a second, but then came up with a defense.

"I started writing articles, when I was dating Lucas… so when we split up, the Gazette already had me under that synonym. That's all this is about, promise!"

"Yeah right and I am Cyndi Lauper."

"Seriously Peyton, it's the truth. I'm over him. He can't hurt us anymore. 'Clothes over Bros'! I would never go there again. Not after it almost destroyed us last time." Brooke said and stood up from her chair "Believe me Peyt and now we are not talking about this anymore, you haven't eaten the second bite from your plate, go ahead."

Reluctantly, Peyton turned back around in her chair and started eating again.

"But you are eating too and then we are going to the River Court, no discussion."

"Yeah, fine." Brooke rolled her eyes, sat back down and started eating. "There is dessert you know? Ice cream!" Brooke said and waited for her friend's reaction.

Peyton beamed. "Chocolate?"

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"The basketball is completely flat!" Brooke said and grinned widely "Now we can't play, I am sooo sorry Peyton!" she continued, but was more than happy.

"Lucas hides one at the Court, we are going to borrow it."

"No way."

"Yes way, come on, you are not getting out of this, so stop trying."

Brooke gave in and they made their way to the court by foot.

"Why are we not driving again?"

"Because I want to delay this as long as possible." Brooke stated matter-of-factly.

"Great, but we are here now, so no more avoiding it." Peyton grinned and Brooke pulled a basketball out of a nearby bush.

"You knew there was one here, didn't you?"

"Of course." Brooke smiled and dribbled it a few times.

"Okay Brooke, one-on-one, to 21."

"Fine." Brooke grumbled.

They began to play and it was soon very obvious, that Brooke was indeed very good and that Peyton didn't stand a chance against her. Brooke only needed two points to win, so she turned, dribbled the ball around Peyton hassle-free and made a three point jump. It went in with a swoosh.

"I proved myself, can we go now?" Brooke asked.

"Not so fast missy, I'm getting one revenge at least."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we are taking a break. I'm all sweaty; this is a really disgusting sport. Good that we are the cheerleaders and not the actual players. Winning is exhausting." Brooke said and smiled at Peyton.

"Losing is too." Peyton agreed and they sat down on the tables.

"So what is coming next? Which secret is so juicy? Tell me."

"It would totally ruin the surprise. You're not hearing a word from me, but it will be fun, promise! You just have to wait another two weeks."

"You are a bitchy, mean woman Brooke Davis, has anyone ever told you that?"

Brooke picked up the basketball and threw it at Peyton. "What are you, when I am a bitch my dear Miss Sawyer?" Brooke laughed and Peyton rubbed her arm in mock hurt.

"Oh Brooke, that wasn't necessary!" Peyton laughed and Brooke just smiled back.

"My basketball is hopefully not used as weapon!" they heard a voice behind them, though they already knew who it was.

"Lucas, hey!" they both answered at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked amused.

"We were playing some ball." Peyton answered and received an icy glare from Peyton. "What?"

Now Lucas noticed that they were both wearing sport outfits.

"…and by playing you mean sitting around?"

"We were just taking a break when you arrived."

"So you actually played basketball? I never saw you two do that… except once, when we played boys against girls…"

"There are many things you don't know about us Scott." Brooke smirked. She didn't want him to find out it was her who had written the column, but she couldn't resist teasing him a little bit.

"I imagine there is. So who do you think is this mystery writer?" Lucas asked, picking up the ball.

Peyton had to hold back her laughter, while Brooke just remained calm; she had learned to do that the last couple of weeks.

"Some freak who wants attention?" she asked casually.

Peyton sensed Brookes discomfort though and changed topic.

"Okay, now that we are all here to play, let's have a game! Scott against Davis/Sawyer!"

"You are on!" Lucas exclaimed and ran back onto the court, while Peyton pulled Brooke into a standing position and dragged her over to Lucas.

They played for a few hours, they talked a bit, Lucas called his mom he'd stay away for that night, they played again and dipped stones on the water, forgetting time and space. When Lucas alarm from his cell phone went off, announcing, that it was time five a.m., time for his morning run, they were really surprised.

"Oh god, we have school in a few hours!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Since when are you so eager to go to school, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked and only realized his slip up of 'Pretty Girl', when he had already said it. Peyton glanced at Brooke, who acted as if she hadn't heard what he had said. She was slightly hurt, but knew it was stupid; Brooke had been his girlfriend after all. She was happy if her friend Brooke was happy, she had been dumb enough once, she would never do something like that again.

"Since…" Brooke began, but had nothing to say. Brooke Penelope Davis always knew what to say. But not today.

"Whatever, since we won't be able to get up in an hour anyway, we could always go to the beach, view the sunrise and skip school afterwards, what do you girls say?"

"Sure!" Brooke exclaimed, partly because she really didn't want to go to school and secondly she didn't want the night t end already.

"Brooke, we have a history test in first period, we can't miss that…" Peyton told her and Brooke nodded.

"You are right. Sorry Broody, would love to go. But we will definitely do this another time, promise!"

"I will take you up on that, don't worry!" Lucas smiled "Okay, I'll see you later at school! Nice game by the way, you too shouldn't be underestimated!" he added and went to his car.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Please review!**

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Hey folks! Especially the kid who flirted with the teacher, I know what you two did, stop it now! I guess he - and the lovely teacher - are not reading my column or they'd know they could be in trouble soon. I might not have been the only one who saw them.**

**Got a minute? Oh I know you do for me ^^**

**Don't worry, I am not breaking my routine today, we'll get to the secret I promised you soon enough. First I wanted to tell you something else. When I wrote about basketball last month, it spiked my interest… or the interest of my friend and we played a game. This 'little' game we had planned turned into a full blown three hours. Men were we exhausted afterwards! So I am urging everybody: Get out of your dusty rooms and do some sports!**

**But what I really wanted to talk about is my next secret. It's not that juicy as I promised you last week, so I am very sorry, but I still think you'll like it! Every Christmas, when you all sit at home and have a nice stew or something homey like that, I'm helping out in a soup kitchen. And the reason nobody knows this? It would ruin my reputation… sadly I am back at the topic of prejudgments, but let's all be honest here, people who do volunteer work are not that appreciated at school as they should be. They are 'Greenies' and over all just not cool. And that's a shame! Think about it: How much good could Tree Hill High do, if everybody joined together and did a fundraiser for – let's say – South African Street Kids? How can it be uncool to volunteer or donate? It's a great thing and you should all help out (/0aZfp)! But you know what really hit me in the face? There was a girl from this school who came to the soup kitchen with her parents. I hid from her so she wouldn't see me, but I saw her and I want to say how sorry I am for doing that, I should have said something. I was ashamed, but I'm not anymore.**

**Yeah, that's all you have to know about that. What else? Oh yes: I heard that certain boys from a certain sport team recently bullied a certain very nice guy from a certain club. If I ever hear about anything like that again, I'm going to kick your ass from here to Italy, understood? You are hideous! Okay, enough ranting.**

**I have to get to class and so do you.**

**But don't worry; I'll be back in a few weeks.**

**Yours sincerely, Crowdriser**

.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"The soup kitchen, he? And you told me your parents come home for Christmas or at least one of them." Peyton had waited in front of Brooke's locker for her and looked pitiful and slightly angry.

"I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to intrude. If you or your dad would have known, you would have asked me to join you, I couldn't do that and besides, I really wanted to help those people. I'm sorry I lied."

"It's fine, you are forgiven. But that aside, aren't you worried Lucas will know who writes these columns as soon as he reads about the basketball game?"

"That's why I changed the number of hours. If he finds out than it's fine too. Eventually everybody will and it's only good, if my closest friends know before everybody else." Brooke said and smiled at Peyton.

"You are right Brooke, you might not be right often, but you are now. They should know it early, what means you have to tell Lucas, Naley and Mouth very soon. Don't delay this too long, promise?"

"I promise you don't worry about me or the Naley clan." Brooke smiled again.

"You are full of surprised and I thought I knew you."

"I'm sure there are plenty things I don't know about you. And that's fine, because now we have new and fresh stuff to talk about all the time!"

"It's sad, but you know everything about me." Peyton answered and Brooke saw the look in her eyes.

"Peyton I know you said it was fine that I kept all this from you, but I have to say it again, I am very sorry." Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand.

"Brooke, please believe me, I am fine with this."

They went to their next class and learned that the teacher was ill, so they decided to sit outside and tan a little. After a while Peyton asked Brooke a question that she hadn't expected from her best friend.

"Brooke, are you still in love with Luce?" Brooke looked at her shocked. She didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent, searching for words.

"It's okay you know? If you are happy I am happy. I had a couple of month to think everything over, since Lucas came back. I love you, but not him anymore. You are the most important person in this world and all I want is for you to be happy and if Lucas is the one, go for it. Don't wait because we made a stupid pact, which says, that either of us can ever date him again." Brooke wanted to say something, but Peyton interrupted her again. "I know he is not mine to give and that it might even stupid of me… but I wanted you to know this. I know how big your heart is and I know that you would never lie to me or betray me. That's why I am saying all this." Peyton ended her speech and Brooke seemed a bit confused.

"Why would you think I want him back or why he would want me back for that matter?" Brooke asked sincerely.

"You call him Broody, he calls you Pretty Girl and Cheery. That is a big enough reason; you only ever called each other that, when you were a couple." Peyton answered and looked Brooke in the eyes, waiting for an answer to her first question.

"I honestly don't know if I still love him, maybe I never stopped, maybe these feelings are just sentimental feelings, for a time long gone. I really don't know. But I guess you observed right… there is something there still."

They just lay next to each other on the grass and stared up in the trees, until it was time for their next class.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Brooke decided to bring the announcement to her friends, that she was the mystery writer, behind her as soon as possible. So she invited them for the following Friday to her house for a 'movie night'. Though she intended to make something to eat too, now that they soon would know anyway, she could at least cook them her specialty, penne all arrabiata. Spicy and delicious.

Fifteen minutes early, the doorbell rang and Brooke had to run to the door and back into the kitchen, so her sauce wouldn't burn. She had no time to see who it was, but when Lucas appeared in the kitchen's door, Brooke turned around and greeted him.

"Hey Brooke! I was wondering how long we would have to wait for you to tell us that you are writing those articles…" Lucas said and Brooke looked a bit shocked, but tried to pull it together.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Thank you very much people for all the nice reviews! I'm really hoping for more soon! They really motivate me and I usually take the time to answer them too.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**.**

**.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

**I'm BACK! I'm so nervous about the EMMY Awards tonight, that I had to keep my mind off things... what better to do than write? Enjoy and please review! And thanks to everbody who already did: dianehermans, lulitasmv, Mel, Princess-Tequilla, wolfgiiiirl1234, citigirl13**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"Why would you think that Mr. Scott?" Brooke asked, while stirring the penne.

"One: You are cooking. Two: you play basketball and are good at it. Three: Mozart is playing in your stereo. Four: You have absentee parents." Lucas said as if it was so obvious.

"Yeah, but it couldn't be me, have you ever seen me read a book or write or volunteer?" Brooke countered, playing a little bit.

"Yeah, I can't figure that one out either. You hate writing. And why would you be too shy to reveal anything about yourself, you are Brooke Davis, the strength in person."

"Oh come on Lucas, you know me pretty well, you know I have my insecurities as everybody else." Brooke said, giving up the game and turning off the stove.

"Yes I do."

"When did you figure it out?"

"When you said and I quote '_why do I have to know birthdays of dead poets or why do I have to read and adore Hamlet__'_. That ticked me off, but I wasn't sure yet. Then the _'__I notice people__'_ comment, then the first line of the third column _'__Super Cool Party People__'_, a reference to the Gilmore Girls and finally the last one, where you wrote about our game of basketball with Peyton. It just all fell into place!" Lucas ended his speech and grinned triumphal.

"Oh yeah Broody, you are so clever, aren't you!" Brooke replied and flashed him her dimples.

"So when is the rest arriving, I don't want you to have to answer my questions a thousand times."

"You are early Mister, Naley is still on time! But I think they just pulled up, would you mind opening the door for me? But don't tell them, I want to see Nathans face when he finds out!" Brooke squealed and shoved Luce out of the kitchen door.

"Now that is the Brooke I know, I'm relieved!" Lucas shouted from the corridor.

"Shut up and get the door!" Brooke shouted back, while she got a huge spoon for the penne out of a drawer and put it on a tray, together with the bowl which contained the food.

Before she welcomed her guests, she carried the tray outside on the porch, where she had set up the table nicely once again. She entered her foyer, were Haley and Nathan were chatting with Lucas about this and that.

"Get in here married couple and single guy!" Brooke welcomed them and they followed her outside.

"Who did you hire to set up the table and cook?" Haley asked, completely serious. That earned her an elbow hit from Nathan. "What?" She asked him furiously.

"I think she didn't hire anyone Hales." Nathan whispered. Upon that Haley turned wide-eyed to Brooke.

"Brooke, I am so sorry! I just assumed…" Haley started, but Brooke stopped her.

"It's fine Tutor Girl, don't worry! Now, please sit down everyone, the food is getting cold. We are eating Penne today, I hope you like it a bit spicy!" Brooke clapped her hands together like a small child and ushered them to their seats. "There is also dessert, but I bought that one, I can't make ice cream."

"I think we will be fine, Cheery. You've done enough… now, don't you want to tell them something?" Lucas said and loaded his plate with Penne.

"Yeah alright, I guess you two have no idea why you are here… mh, how should I say this. I am the column writer… tada!" Brooke said and then quickly took a gulp from her drink.

Nathan and Haley looked as if she was crazy or joking.

"Serious?" Nathan asked and grinned. He looked at Lucas for confirmation.

"It's true guys. It all makes sense, think about it! The father thing, the basketball thing… it all makes sense." Lucas said, trying to convince them.

"Wow Tigger, you are almost the last one I would have suspected!" Haley said and it looked as if her mind was working overtime. "So you are writing a book? You are a volunteer? You cook?"

"Haley is just annoyed, that she is not the only nerd anymore. Her life depends on it." Lucas joked and earned himself a fist to his shoulder. "Aua Haley!"

"No Brooke, I'm really excited about this!"

"Enough talked, now eat. Broody figured it out by himself by the way!"

"Well I know you Pretty Girl!" Lucas said and Nathan and Haley looked at them shocked.

"Are you two sure you are not a couple?"

.

To be continued...

.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment. Especially if you find mistakes (which can easily happen, cause I'm german), please tell me so I can correct them!**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Are you two sure you are not a couple?"_

.

"Yes!" they said at the same time.

"Sure." Haley responded to that.

There was an awkward pregnant pause hanging in the air. It was getting on Brookes nerves, so she broke the silence.

"Peyton is coming later maybe, she had a phone date with her dad. She sends her best…"

"Okay, thanks." Haley said. That seemed to have done the trick, because Lucas and Nathan started talking about boring NBA stuff and Haley and Brooke talked about Brookes writing.

"I don't write big stuff, only reviews for books and movies and from time to time other stuff… once I wrote about the garbage that is being left behind on the beach and what could be done against it. I always hated it, when I sunbathed and the wind blew a plastic bag onto my face or stuff like that, it's just disgusting." Brooke explained.

"I think a have read that one! I liked it!" Haley exclaimed and clapped her hands together. "So, can I start using nerd-talk with you now?"

"You can't, I'm still not interested in any of that… sorry."

"No it's fine, I have Lucas for that."

.

Later that evening after Haley and Nathan had left and Lucas had insisted in helping Brooke clean up, they were sitting outside with a glass of wine and talking.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what day today is?"

"No, something special?"

"Yes it is! Today is the anniversary of our first encounter."

Brooke looked at him surprised. "And you remembered?"

"Of course I did. You are my friend."

"Oh Broody, I hope I am a little bit more than that. Or I hope to be in the future."

Now it was Lucas turn to look at her surprised. "Are you serious?"

"I am. I love you. You are it for me. I know it now."

"You are it for me as well." Lucas told her and took her hand in his.

No words had to be spoken after that, Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were a couple. The perfect couple. The most famous, most beautiful and most in love couple in Tree Hill. Beside Haley and Nathan maybe. This was the way it should have turned out all along.

.

The column continued for a few month, as long as Brooke felt the need to share her thoughts with the people and she was written down in the history of the school as the coolest secret column writer of all. That was Brooke Davis, the coolest.

.

**THE END!**

.

**Or do you want more? It all depends on you.**

**But please REVIEW anyway!**


End file.
